neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
She-pilled Ketchup
She-pilled Ketchup(スターダストクルセイダース Sutādasuto Kuruseidāsu?) After seeing a Craigslist ad for a new roommate She-pilled Ketchup decided to accept it. After Tommy Dickles found her roaming the apartment dumpster he gladly accepted her. SHe has several bodies which is why she never looks consistent. The reason for this is that he can control different bodies like a parasite. She can do no wrong. Origins SHe did a cool backflip. Abilities * Parasite SHe has the ability to remove anyone's head and take control over their body like a parasite. * Hamon SHe invented it to combat Vampires and to sometimes shine light * Fruit SHe ate the Anything Anything Fruit which lets her do anything because fuck you * Stand Her stand is still unknown but it is rumored that she has more than one stand because she's Overpowered * maker SHe's a sandwich specialist. SHe can do anything with Nen even infuse Nen and other abilities * Wifi She owns every wifi in existance. SHe will give people wifi aslong as they pay her back in equal or greater exchange * Blast Baja Blast is her second favorite drink and has the ability to control it like a water bender but cooler Banished from Wikia She-pilled ketchup, Tommy, Denly and Strongarm ventured to the land of Teen Titans Go Wikia in search for more territory. While Tommy and Denly were distracted by the sexy and cool and awesome and and Jynx, She-pilled Ketchup slipped out of sight once she saw Strongarm was tying his shoe. She-pilled Ketchup ran up to the Wall Of Gizmo's Great Words. S'''He took a sharpie and crossed out the listed Sex from "''Male" to "Yes". One of the gods of wikia took notice of She-pilled Ketchup's sins. The powerful, '''Ripto22475 '''summoned his ban hammer from the sky and smites young She-pilled Ketchup, giving her a permanent brand of the '''M''isbehaved Naughty Boys. Which mean't, she was no longer allowed to cross the borders to enter The Land Of Wikia ever again. SHe now sends her fellow NSGM partners to fulfill her Wikia requests, as she is banished for all eternity. Or until the end of time, which is a long time! The Return from Hell After an eon has passed from being banished from Wikia She-pilled Ketchup was able to use one of her Stands to bring her self and his good friend Moppy back into existence Nobody was really surprised they came but the two ate Pizza and lived on as 'Those Idiots who got banned for editing the TTG Wikia He dun' did it again! She-pilled Ketchup walked into Kingdomhearts Strengthposting and proceeded to harass everyone in there. Izzy the Pizzy stated "You're on thin ice, booby!" One man pleaded for help as She-pilled Ketchup knocked over a garbage bin. An admin came in and sprayed hier with water until she left wet and annoyed. The end. Trivia * SHe is green not yellow, fuck you * SHe dislikes animals * SHe is the waifu of her home world an alien planet * SHe dislikes all Asian Characters from League of Legends * She-pilled Ketchup taught Hamon to Jonathan Joestar. * SHe has a talk show called She-pilled Ketchup Speaks * No Waifu is safe from her claiming * SHe likes to play dress up and going into other Dimensions Category:Overpowered Characters Category:Over overpowered characters Category:Females Category:Watercooler